Mistletoe
by Kise K-na
Summary: Menyukai orang lain dengan sokongan dari teman masa kecil ternyata membebanimu [ Tsukishima x Reader x Sugawara ] [Warning! OOC! Banyak Typo!]


Dulu, kau sering sekali berada di kamarmu yang bertepatan di lantai dua rumahmu. Terutama saat-saat menjelang ujian semester. Bukan, kau bukan mengurung diri untuk belajar.

Kegiatanmu setiap kau berada di kamar selalu saja sama; Membuka kusen jendela yang seukuran orang dewasa itu, melangkahkan kakimu keluar, dan menetap di balkon berpagar putih. Di seberang ada seorang lelaki yang berumur satu tahun di bawahmu, sedang membaca buku pelajarannya dengan tenang di balik jendela. Sesaat kemudian, mata kalian pun bertemu.

 _Ya, itu dulu._

.

 **Mistletoe**

© KiseK-Na

.

Aroma khas buku. Itulah yang dapat ditangkap indera penciuman begitu memasuki area sunyi itu. Media-media cetak dengan seperangkatnya tertata rapi di tempatnya. Beberapa meja panjang dengan kursi yang mengelilinginya, terlihat tengah ditempati oleh orang-orang yang ada. Tempat di mana interaksi satu sama lain dibatasi oleh peraturan yang ada sehingga suara yang terdengar dari situ sangat minim. Hanya ada beberapa kata keluar mengenai pembelajaran atau hanya sekadar membaca suatu cerita fiksi. Di ruang perpustakaan yang menenangkan itulah kau kembali bertemu dengannya.

Tubuh jangkung yang telah mencapai 190 cm, bersurai pendek sewarna pirang, dengan manik emas kecoklatan. Berada tepat di depannya, kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di tulang hidung. Lelaki yang kau tahu namanya, Tsukishima Kei.

Dari tempatmu berdiri, kau dapat melihatnya tengah berdiri di depan salah satu rak buku dengan fokus pada buku bacaannya. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu tenang dan dingin. Kau yang semula ingin menyapanya, tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatanmu. Tangan yang sempat terangkat itu terulur sia-sia. Bagimu, sosoknya bagaikan orang asing yang belum pernah kau temui.

Kau kembali pada jalurmu, hendak melangkah kembali. Namun, kau berhenti begitu manik [eye color] milikmu menangkap cover buku yang dipegang olehnya. Itu majalah bulanan voli SMA. Dan kau ingat telah meletakkan'nya' di sana. Buru-buru kau menghampirinya.

"Kei—Tsukishima-kun! Ano…"

Kau sudah ada di depannya, juga sudah memanggil namanya. Akan tetapi, kau takut menatapnya. Kau menundukkan kepalamu. Kau terdiam. Mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan ternyata tak semudah bayanganmu. Bahasa memang bukanlah keahlianmu, jadi kau bingung memilih kata yang tepat untuk keadaan sekarang.

 _Pertama-tama pasti harus bilang 'selamat siang', kan? Lalu 'Apa kabar?'… eh, tunggu. Aku sudah mengetahui keadaannya sehat-sehat saja, jadi kenapa malah nanya lagi? Kalau begitu… apa langsung ke intinya saja, ya? Tapi masa' sih aku harus bilang 'hei, aku menaruh sesuatu di buku itu,lho,' malu-maluin, ih! Bagaimana kalau secara tersirat saja? Seperti 'Tolong jangan lihat belakangnya'. Tidak, tidak, itu terdengar sangat mencurigakan dan malah membuatnya penasaran. 'Kalau baca majalah itu selama 10 menit, kau akan mati', gak gak gak. Gak mungkin banget. Lagi pula perpustakaan sekolah mana mau menerima benda terkutuk seperti itu._

Kau berpikir keras hingga keningmu berkerut. Sedangkan Tsukishima yang menyadari kehadiranmu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menghadapmu. Majalah yang semula dibacanya kini ditutup dan dipegang oleh satu tangan. Kalian bergeming di tempat.

Tsukishima yang berada di depanmu tampaknya sedang berspekulasi. Dirinya yang sedang membaca majalah di depan rak buku yang tingginya di atasnya, lalu kau datang. Suatu kesimpulan pun tercapai di akhir. Tsukishima mengangkat tangannya, hendak mengambil salah satu buku yang tertata di rak bagian atas, "Apa kau mencari buku di rak ini?" tanyanya padamu.

"Eh?"

Pikiranmu teralihkan olehnya. Kau mengadahkan kepalamu, melihat ke wajahnya. Mata kalian bertemu beberapa saat. Lalu, kau menyadari bahwa Tsukishima salah paham kau ingin mengambil buku di rak atas. "A—"

"Buku yang mana? Biar kuambilkan."

Belum sempat kau menjawab, Tsukishima langsung melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Kau tak ingin membuatnya malu, jadi kau bermaksud untuk menanggapinya. Kau melirik ke rak atas yang ditunjuk tangan Tsukishima, memilih salah satu judul buku yang ada di sana. Setelah sudah, kau kembali menatap Tsukishima.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ambilkan buku bahasa bunga di sana."

Begitu mendapatkan jawaban darimu, salah satu alis Tsukishima terangkat. Maniknya menatapmu dengan maksud heran yang tersirat. Kau yang tidak mengerti maksudnya, hanya menanggapinya seadanya.

Kemudian, Tsukishima pun menggunakan tangan kanannya yang terulur untuk mengambil buku yang kau maksud. Ia menyerahkannya padamu dengan ujaran singkat, "Nih."

"Terima kasih…" Kau menerima buku yang diserahkan sembari mengucapkan rasa terima kasihmu. Tsukishima yang berada di depanmu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau sudah, aku duluan, ya," sang adam membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Kau pun hanya bisa mengangguk, juga membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak pergi.

Tunggu, kau melupakan sesuatu.

Benar, kau belum memastikan apakah Tsukishima melihat benda yang kau letakkan di halaman paling belakang buku. Kau segera membalikkan badan lagi, dan mengejarnya dengan berlari kecil. Begitu kau melihat sosok punggung yang kau kenali itu, kau menyerukan namanya, "Tsukishima-kun!"

Lantas, Tsukishima yang kini telah bergabung dengan Yamaguchi, berhenti dan menoleh ke arahmu. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya dingin.

Tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Kau masih terengah-engah karena telah berlari. Kau jarang berolahraga, jadi menggerakkan badan untuk olahraga membuatmu kelelahan melebihi orang lain. Begitu kau sudah cukup mengambil napas, kau pun menatapnya.

"Buku… yang kau pegang…"

 _Gawat! Aku masih belum menentukan kalimat yang harus kuucapkan!_

Kau sweatdrop. Sedangkan kedua lelaki yang berada di depanmu itu menatapmu heran. Mendengar perkataanmu yang terputus di tengah-tengah, Tsukishima hanya bisa melihat ke arah buku yang kau maksud itu.

"…Ah, benar… Buku ini lupa kukembalikan. Boleh buku ini kutitipkan padamu saja? Kau anggota pengurus perpustakaan, kan?" si surai pirang itu menyerahkan majalah bulanan voli padamu.

Kau menerjap beberapa saat sebelum menerimanya. "Oooh… boleh…"

"… dah," tanpa berniat untuk berbincang-bincang denganmu, ia segera kembali melangkahkan kaki bersama dengan temannya, Yamaguchi.

"Siapa? Kenalan kamu, Tsukki?"

"Yah… bisa dibilang begitu."

Semakin kedua eksitensi itu menjauh, percakapan mereka pun semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar lagi. Kau yang berdiri terdiam di tempat, menjatuhkan netramu pada media cetak yang kau pegang.

Tsukishima Kei. Itulah nama dari lelaki berkacamata tersebut. Umurnya berada satu tahun di bawahmu. Dulu rumah kalian bersebelahan, jadi hubungan di antara kalian pun tidak jauh dari teman dekat. Namun, sayangnya salah satu di antara kalian harus berpindah ke tempat yang cukup jauh. Ya, itu kamu.

Waktu kau duduk di kelas 5, ayahmu pindah pekerjaan. Dan rupanya tempat tersebut cukup jauh. Akhirnya keluargamu dan kau memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. Sejak saat itu kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Tsukishima lagi.

Hingga saat kau sudah naik ke kelas 2 SMA, kau menemukan namanya di papan pengumuman penerimaan murid baru. Kau berniat untuk menyapanya dan melanjutkan pertemanan kalian lagi. Namun, Tsukishima yang kau temui hari itu bagaikan orang lain bagimu. Dia terlihat lebih cuek dan dingin ketimbang yang dulu. Dia juga tak pernah lagi memanggilmu dengan nama depan. Karenanya, kau memutuskan untuk menunda niatmu.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan ungkit masa lalu terus, diriku! Kei-kun menjadi seperti itu karena melewati masa pubernya! Itu kan artinya dia sudah menjadi dewasa! Jangan bersedih hati!_

Tegasmu pada dirimu sendiri.

Lagi pula, ini bukanlah waktu untukmu bergalau ria karena Tsukishima.

Kau membalikkan halaman demi halaman buku majalah yang kau pegang. Sejujurnya kau tak begitu peduli dengan isinya. Secara teknis, kau memang tak tertarik dengan semua jenis olahraga, begitu pula voli. Pergerakan tanganmu terhenti begitu sampai pada halaman terakhir buku. Terdapat sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna pastel. Di amplop tersebut tertulis sebuah nama dengan jelas dan rapih; Sugawara Koushi.

Ya, kau sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Bahkan sampai menyelipkan surat di buku favoritnya. Secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi di dalamnya berisikan permintaan kedatangan sang adam ke tempat yang ditentukanmu. Dari kelakuan Tsukishima tadi, sepertinya ia tidak melihatnya. Kau menghela napas lega.

* * *

Di lain hari, kau kembali menapakkan kaki pada ruangan penuh buku. Wajar, sebab kau adalah anggota pengurus di sana. Namun, kedatanganmu kali ini bukanlah untuk menata ulang buku-buku yang tidak beraturan. Toh, semua itu sudah selesai beberapa jam lalu. Perpustakaan pun sebentar lagi akan kau tutup dengan kunci yang kau pegang.

Sebelum itu, kau ingin memastikan satu hal; suratmu. Ya, apakah Sugawara sudah mengambilnya atau belum, itulah yang membuatmu menetap di sana sebentar sebelum pulang. Namun, nyatanya suratmu masih terselip di tempat yang sama. Kau memaklumi hal ini. Tidak semua orang selalu pergi ke perpustakaan, bukan?

Kau menutup pintu ruang perpustakaan sebelum menguncinya dari luar. Setelahnya, kau pun melenggang pergi. Namun, saat kau berjalan menelusuri koridor, kau melihat eksitensi orang yang kau sukai itu melalui jendela yang ada di sebelahmu. Kau berhenti sesaat untuk mengamati.

Ternyata si surai silver tidaklah sendiri. Seorang gadis ada bersamanya.

* * *

Berlari, dan terus berlari. Tidak peduli akan fakta bahwa kau telah berada di kompleks pertokoan dan mendapat perhatian sekitar, kau terus melangkahkan kakimu dengan secepat mungkin. Isakan kecil terdengar darimu, kau menangis dan menutupinya dengan satu tangan.

 _BRUUK!_

Namun, kau terhenti kala menyadari dirimu telah bertabrakan dengan orang lain di depanmu. Tak memiliki niatan untuk memperlihatkan wajahmu yang berlinangan air mata, kau menundukkan kepala dengan tangan yang masih menutupi matamu. "Maaf…"

Orang itu berbalik menghadapmu. Ia melihatmu, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyamaimu. "Hey, kalau kau menutup mata seperti itu, kau akan menabrak orang lain lagi," ucapnya sembari menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi matamu.

"Kau…"

Kalian cukup terkejut saat mengetahui diri satu sama lain. Ternyata orang yang baru saja bertubrukan denganmu adalah Tsukishima. Namun, tampaknya hanya Tsukishima lah yang lebih terkejut di sini. Wajar saja, karena begitu melihat wajahmu, ia bukanlah terkejut bahwa itu kau. Tapi karena air matamu yang terus mengalir.

"Kau… kenapa menangis?" kedua alis Tsukishima bertaut.

Kau sepertinya baru sadar akan keadaanmu. Kau lupa bahwa kau belum selesai menangis. Segera kau menyekanya, tapi tidak berhasil karena itu terus keluar dari matamu.

"Hei, bukankah gadis di sana menangis?"

"Lelaki itu yang membuatnya menangis? Parah!"

Desas-desus mulai terdengar. Berbagai komentar keluar dari orang-orang sekitar, semuanya adalah olokan untuk Tsukishima. Si kacamata yang menyadari ini merasa sangat tersinggung. "Tsk," ia mendesis selagi melirik sekitarnya.

Desahan singkat ia keluarkan setelahnya. Dibukanya kancing seragam gakuran hitam-nya, dan memakaikannya padamu. Kemudian, ia merangkulmu yang belum berhenti terisak.

"Jangan lihat!" titah Tsukishima dingin pada orang-orang yang memperhatikan. Membuat mereka ketakutan seketika dan berpura-pura tak melihat kalian.

Rangkulannya yang lebih seperti pelukan itu mengejutkanmu, dan menghangatkanmu. Menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagimu untuk meluapkan emosimu. Air mata pun tak turut berhenti begitu saja dan makin menjadi, membasahi kemeja putih milik Tsukishima. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Kau masih sibuk menghentikan tangisanmu. Menyadari hal ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggumu sesaat dan mencoba memaklumi keadaanmu. "Ah, baik… tenanglah."

Yamaguchi yang berbalik karena menyadari kehilangan Tsukishima, langsung mendapatkan isyarat untuk tidak mendekatinya. Ia hanya mengiyakannya dan pergi saja.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang memperhatikan kalian, Tsukishima merenggangkan rangkulan tangannya dari tubuhmu. Ia membungkukan kepalanya untuk melihatmu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menangis, sih?" Tsukishima mendengus.

* * *

Cahaya matahari menyeruak melewati sela-sela pepohonan rindang. Begitu Ranting-ranting pohon bergerak begitu angin datang, menghasilkan sura khasnya. Begitu hijau untuk taman kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah jalanan yang cukup sepi. Sepertinya jalanan tersebut tak begitu sering digunakan orang-orang untuk keseharian mereka.

Di depan taman kecil tersebut, kau terduduk di sebuah bench. Isakan tangis darimu telah menghilang, sepertinya kau sudah mulai tenang. Meskipun air mata kadang kala keluar dari sudut matamu, dan kau menyekanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh si kacamata yang sedang berdiri di depanmu.

"Nih," Tsukishima memberikanmu sekaleng minuman teh yang dibelinya di mesin penjual otomatis di dekat sana. Kau menerimanya, tapi belum kau buka.

Sedang lelaki yang berdiri itu langsung meneguk isi dari minuman kaleng yang dibelinya. Seragam gakuran hitam belum dikancinginya, membiarkan kemeja putihnya terlihat dan di bagian dadanya sedikit basah karena air matamu. Dia jadi menyesal tidak memakai sweaternya.

Setelah dirasa cukup dengan minuman yang membasahi dahaganya, ia kembali menghadapmu, "Jadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dingin.

Kau membisu. Enggan untuk mengatakan hal yang telah terjadi pada sang adam. Kau hanya menundukkan kepala dan menjatuhkan pandanganmu pada rok yang kau kenakan.

Tsukishima tampaknya tidak terima diabaikan. ia pun membuat senyum intimidasi khasnya. "Jadi [Name]-san ini tidak punya rasa terima kasih, heh? Padahal sudah ditolong dari perhatian umum. Aku tak tahu kau begitu sombong," ucapnya memprovokasi dengan nada sinis. Dan hal itu rupanya sukses menyindirmu. Mau tak mau, kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi padamu.

"Sebetulnya… aku melihat orang yang kusukai bersama cewek lain…"

Aaah, kau ingin mati saja sekarang. Sudah patah hati, sekarang ketahuan oleh mantan teman masa kecilmu pula. Rasanya kau bisa membayangkan reaksi Tsukishima setelah ini. Entah ejekan atau tawaan atau mungkin keduanya, yang penting hal itu benar-benar membuat mentalmu bertambah turun. Air mata bahkan sudah kembali tertahan di kedua sudut matamu.

Bibir Tsukishima mulai terbuka, hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu. Mengetahuinya, kau memaksakan dirimu menguatkan hati untuk menerimanya.

"Oh, gitu," ucapnya singkat sebelum kembali meneguk minuman kalengnya.

.

.

.

Kau membelalakkan matamu, lalu menatapnya heran. Tentu saja karena komentarnya yang diluar dugaanmu itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" ketusnya.

"Tidak… kupikir kau akan tertawa…"

Satu alis terangkat. "Kau ingin aku menertawaimu?"

"Tidak, kumohon jangan."

Respon dari Tsukishima memang membuatmu terkejut, tapi kau turut bersyukur tak menjadi bahan hinaannya. Lelaki jangkung itu mendekat ke arahmu, dan menjatuhkan bokongnya pada permukaan kursi tepat di sebelahmu. Kau hanya membiarkannya duduk saja.

"Aku bukan perempuan dan tidak begitu mengerti tentang percintaan, jadi aku tak akan berkomentar banyak," ujarnya tanpa melirik ke arahmu.

"Oooh…"

Kau hanya mengiyakan ucapannya. Tsukishima memang tidak salah, dan kebanyakan lelaki memang tidak memikirkan cinta lebih dari kegiatan klub, jadi menurutmu itu hal yang wajar. Akan tetapi kau sedikit berharap dia bisa mendengarkan curhatanmu meski sedikit. Atau mungkin, sebuah kata penyemangat darinya, bila kau boleh berharap.

"Tapi, kupikir itu bukan berarti mereka pacaran, kan?"

Matamu membulat terkejut. Kau tak menyangka Tsukishima akan berkata seperti itu. Mungkin suaranya masih terdengar cuek dan dingin, tapi kau dapat menangkap maksudnya. Hatimu yang tadinya berdentum aneh karena sakit hati, kini mereda. Tubuhmu yang gemetaran pun sudah tidak lagi. Dirimu menjadi lebih tenang.

' _Kau masih memiliki kesempatan'_

Itulah maksudnya.

Tsukishima memang sering mengatakan hal-hal berbau sarkastisme, tapi setiap ucapannya memiliki tujuan dan makna tersirat. Seperti halnya ia memprofokasi orang, tujuannya adalah untuk meyakinkan pendirian seseorang dan dampak negatif hanya akan berlaku baginya. Begitu baik dan misterius, itulah dirinya. Mungkin kau salah berpendapat ia sudah berubah.

Namun, bagaimapun juga, psikismu tak bisa begitu mudahnya untuk tenang oleh hiburan orang lain.

 _Mungkinkah karena ini Kei-kun? Apa akubisa mendapatkan ketenangan darinya? Jika ia mendengarkan ceritaku, apa yang akan dikatakannya?_

Pikirmu berspekulasi.

"Hey, Tsukishima-kun… kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku memintamu untuk mendengarkan ceritaku?" ucapmu tanpa sadar

.

.

.

 _K-keceplosan!_

Hening sejenak. Tsukishima menoleh ke arahmu dengan wajah datar.

"Eh? Nggak mau ah."

"Benar juga, ya…" kau tertawa garing sembari meminum teh kalengan yang telah kau buka.

"Lagipula kenapa tidak curhat pada teman perempuanmu saja? Itu, kan tugasnya."

Kau sudah menduga ia akan berkata seperti itu, jadi kau tak perlu merasa kaget.

"Yah… tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau membantumu sama sekali, sih…" lanjutnya.

Kau terdiam. Bergeming sejenak. Mencoba mencerna kata-katanya tersebut. Apa itu berarti Tsukishima mau membantumu sebisanya? Bisa jadi. Moodmu pun naik karenanya. Bahkan tanpa sadar kau menunjukkannya lewat ekspresi, dan hal itu diketahui Tsukishima yang membuatnya menjadi enggan.

Namun, kau bingung apa yang dapat dilakukan laki-laki dalam membantu percintaan? Memanggil si doi agar kalian bisa berduaan? Sepertinya Tsukishima tak akan menyetujuinya karena merasa merepotkan. Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin curhat sebentar saja, tapi ditolaknya, jadi kau bingung sekarang.

Setelah otak bekerja beberapa saat, akhirnya sebuah gagasan ide terlihat di kepalamu. Namun, bagaimanapun juga kau merasa malu untuk memintanya dari Tsukishima. Tapi dia sudah menawarkan diri, bukankah tidak sopan kalau kau menolaknya? –berlaku sebaliknya bila kau berbalik peran dengannya.

"A-ano…"

"…" Tsukishima menatapmu.

"Bolehkah aku berlatih menyatakan cinta denganmu?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutmu. Kau merasa malu, tak berani menatapnya. Namun kau merasa janggal karena pihak yang satu tidak menggubris pertanyaanmu. Bermaksud memastikan, kau memberanikan diri melihat ke arahnya.

Dia masih menghadapkan kepalanya padamu, tapi raut wajahnya sedikit berubah. Kelereng emas kecoklatan yang setengah terpejam melihatmu malas. Kurva yang tidak tertawa itu terpatri jelas di wajahnya yang terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Ah, baik… Aku mengerti, jadi jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

Kau kembali menundukkan kepala. Ternyata memang meminta hal itu terlalu mustahil, apalagi jika itu adalah Tsukishima. Mungkin sebaiknya kau menolak kebaikannya kali ini.

"Aku suka padamu."

Matamu membulat sempurna begitu mendengar pernyataan tersebut dari mulutnya. Kau melihat ke arahnya lagi. Mata kalian beretemu kala si surai pirang itu melirikkan matanya padamu. Kulit wajahmu berubah warna menjadi merah padam karenanya. Kau berusaha menutupinya, tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia karena wajah merahmu tetap terlihat.

 _K-Kei-kun bilang suka padaku? I-itu sungguhan, kan? Bukan bohongan?_

"K-Ke—Tsukishima-kun, b-bukankah ini terlalu tiba-tiba? H-hey, aku masih belum mempersiapkan diri, k-kau tahu?" ucapmu gelagapan dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Hah?"

"—A-aku menyukaimu, t-tapi kalau soal cinta, aku—"

"Maksudmu apaan, sih?"

…

…

…

"Eh?"

Jeda beberapa waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya kau merespon Tsukishima yang membuat wajah heran. "Kau bilang ingin berlatih menyatakan cinta, kan?"

"…Begitu, ya?"

Dan di selang waktu berikutnya, sang adam menunjukkan sebuah seringaian padamu. "Apa ini? Jangan-jangan kau mengira aku sungguh-sungguh menembakmu? Bukankah kau terlalu percaya diri? Hahahaha…" ujarnya sebelum tertawa.

Wajahmu kembali merah. Kau kembali tundukkan kepalamu saking malunya. "Tsukishima-kun jahat. Padahal kupikir kau serius…"

Tawaan mengejek berhenti tepat sesaat kau berkata. Kepala sedikit didongakkannya, melihat entah ke mana di atas sana. "Yah… aku tak keberatan bila kau berpikir seperti itu," gumamnya kecil. Namun, tak dapat ditangkap oleh daun telingamu.

"Jadi bisakah kita mulai sekarang? Aku masih ada kegiatan klub nih."

Sembari berkata seperti itu, Tsukishima bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya di atas bangku. Terlihat bergegas untuk kembali ke sekolah.

"Eh? Sekarang?" tanyamu cukup terkejut.

Satu alis milik sang adam kembali terangkat, "Kau pikir kapan lagi? Aku tak mau meluangkan waktu untuk kepentinganmu. Aku punya urusanku sendiri, tahu."

Yang dikatakan Tsukishima memang benar, dan kau bisa memaklumi hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja berlatih menyatakan cinta di pinggir jalan itu memalukan. Apalagi bila ada orang yang melihat dan menyalahpahami kalian.

"Soal sekitar, tenang saja. Orang-orang jarang lewat sini."

Ternyata pikiranmu terbaca.

Dengan agak gemetaran, kau bangun dari posisi duduk dan menghadapnya. Kepalamu sedari tadi tak bisa kau kontrol untuk menatapnya langsung, dan malah menghadap ke arah lain berkali-kali. Mengatakan 'suka' pada teman itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak memalukan. Bahkan, wajahmu menjadi memerah bila memikirkannya. Namun, tatapan darinya itu tidak baik untuk jantung dan pernapasan. Mau tak mau, kau memberanikan diri meski harus melihat ke bawah.

"A…"

"A?" iris keemasan menarapmu heran.

"A…ka…"

"Alias?"

 _Krik_

"B-bukan itu! M-maksudku… aku… suka… padamu…." Suaramu semakin lama semakin kecil. Dapat dipastikan bahwa sang adam sama sekali tak mendengar pengakuan akhirmu. "Hah?"

"Aku s-suka… padamu…"

"Hah? Apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya."

Mendengar pertayaan yang terdengar meremehkan itu, kau berusaha untuk menaikkan volume suaramu, meski sedikit. "A-aku suka padamu….!"

Kau berusaha menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tsukishima masih di posisi berdirinya, melihatmu datar. Kedua alisnya bertaut. "Kau… serius mau menembak orang dengan cara seperti itu?"

 _JLEB!_

Satu panah tajam dan besar seakan menancapmu.

"Aku tidak mengkritik aksenmu yang kacau dan terbata itu, tahu. Ah, itu juga, sih."

Dua panah imajiner berturut-turut melesat lagi ke arahmu.

"… makanya, dengarkan aku," ujar si kacamata karena mendapatimu tidak fokus menghadapnya dan malah beralih menenangkan diri.

"Aku tidak akan mengkritik banyak, jadi aku hanya akan mengoreksimu dalam satu hal.

"Suaramu terlalu kecil. Aku ragu pernyataanmu bisa didengarkan dengan baik. Itu saja. Dah."

Setelah mengatakan demikian, Tsukishima berbalik dan mengayunkan tungkai beranjak pergi. Sementara kau, masih di tempatmu berdiri. Tertegun saat dia mengkritikmu dalam volume suara tanpa memunculkan nada sarkastis. Sekali lagi, kau bergeming.

Entah merasa lega atau bagaimana, kau menundukkan kepalamu. Dan atensimu mendapati sapu tangan yang bukan milikmu masih dalam genggaman tangan. Kau lupa untuk mengembalikannya pada sang empu. Kau berbalik, melihat sosoknya yang belum berjalan terlalu jauh. Kau rasa bila berteriak suaramu akan terdengar karena jarak yang memungkinkan, dan kau mencoba hal itu.

"Ke—Tsukishima-kun!" serumu lantang. Orang yang dipanggil namanya itu mendengarnya dan berhenti. Ia menoleh padamu. Melihatmu tidak segera mengatakan kelanjutan, Tsukishima bermaksud untuk menjawabnya.

"Panggil 'Kei' saja tak apa," ucapnya di luar dugaanmu. "kau sudah terbiasa memanggilku seperti itu, kan? Rasanya seperti orang lain saja memanggilku dengan marga," lanjutnya.

Rasanya kau ingin berkata ' _Kau juga begitu, tahu'_ , tapi kau tahan.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanyanya menunggu. Kau pun beralih untuk mengangkat sapu tangan yang kau pegang.

"Sapu tanganmu!" ucapmu melambaikan sapu tangan yang diangkat tangan kanan.

"Sapu tangan…?" gumamnya kembali mengulang ucapanmu. Ia pun menyadari bahwa ia melupakan sapu tangannya. Ia menghela napas singkat.

"Cuci dulu sebelum kau kembalikan padaku!" ucapnya setengah berteriak karena jarak. "karena aku tak mau memakai sapu tangan bekas air mata dan ingusmu."

Wajahmu memerah, terutama saat Tsukishima mengatakan alasannya. Di lain sisi, si surai pirang itu merasa cukup dengan ucapannya, ia pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Mendapati eksitensi sang adam semakin menjauh, kau melihat ke arah sapu tangan yang kau pegang. Kembali mengingat-ingat masa lalumu.

* * *

Dulu, kau sering sekali berada di kamarmu yang bertepatan di lantai dua rumahmu. Terutama saat-saat menjelang ujian semester. Bukan, kau bukan mengurung diri untuk belajar.

Kegiatanmu setiap kau berada di kamar selalu saja sama; Membuka kusen jendela yang seukuran orang dewasa itu, melangkahkan kakimu keluar, dan menetap di balkon berpagar putih. Di seberang ada seorang lelaki yang berumur satu tahun di bawahmu, sedang membaca buku pelajarannya dengan tenang di balik jendela. Sesaat kemudian, mata kalian pun bertemu. Seakan tidak peduli, ia hanya terus menatapmu. Menunggumu berbicara.

"Kei-kun!" serumu memanggil namanya. Si pemilik nama hanya terus terdiam dan melihatmu. Kau mempertemukan kedua telapak tangan di atas wajah yang sedikit tertunduk. "kumohon! Ajari aku matematika untuk ujian semester nanti!" kau memohon.

Si pirang yang tadi hanya terduduk saja, kini berdiri. Ia membuka kusen jedela, menopangkan salah satu tangan padanya. "Eh? Jadi nilaimu tak kunjung membaik, [Name]? Mungkin aku harus melapor pada ibumu dengan berkata bahwa kau tidak belajar~" seringaian ditunjukkan.

"Eh? Jangan!" teriakmu, mengingat amarah ibumu yang bukan main-main bila mengetahuinya.

Di seberang sana, eksitensi masih berdiri _like a boss_. Ia melihatmu remeh. "Lagian juga, seharusnya aku yang minta diajari deh, [Name]-senpai."

Kau tertegun karena faka bahwa kau adalah kakak kelas bodoh yang bahkan meminta pertolongan sang adik kelas. Tsukishima sedikit tidak puas saat melihat reaksimu yang hanya terdiam saja tanpa menunjukkan kekecewaan pada diri sendiri.

Ia memegang kusen jendela yang hendak ditutupinya. Lirikan diluncurkan padamu sebelumnya. "Dah. Semangat untuk belajarmu," ucapnya lebih terdengar sarkastis ketimbang menyemangati.

Kau hendak berseru kembali, tapi yakin ia tak akan mau mendengarkan. Akhirnya suatu keputusan nekad pun dipraktekkan. Kau mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum kakimu berayun cepat dan meloncat setelah menapakkan kaki pada pagar putih. Di seberang, Tsukishima yang mengetahui hal itu langsung terbelalak kaget.

 _BRUUK!_

Pendaratanmu berhasil memasuki dalam ruang kamar Tsukishima. Untung-untungan ia belum menutup jendelanya, jadi kau masih selamat. Akan tetapi, itu tidak baginya.

Karena terlalu tiba-tiba, Tsukishima tak punya pilihan selain membiarkanmu meloncat padanya. Dan akhirnya kalian berdua—atau lebih tepatnya Tsukishima saja yang terjatuh hingga bagian belakangnya merasa nyeri bertemu dengan lantai yang keras. "Kupikir aku akan mati," ungkapnya, masih dengan punggung yang menyentuh permukaan tanah.

Kau yang berada di atasnya, mengangkat kepala. Kelereng [eye colour] bertemu dengan manik emas kecoklatan. Selama berapa saat kalian hanya saling bertatapan sebelum suara tawa keluar dari mulutmu.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, sih?" ia mendesis.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, kau tidak ingat. Yang kau ketahui hanyalah dirinya tak ada yang berubah. Baik sikap ataupun sifatnya, tak ada yang berubah. Mengetahui hal itu saja sudah membuatmu tenang.

Di lain harinya, kau hendak mengembalikan sapu tangan yang sudah kau cuci ke pemiliknya. Kebetulan, saat kau berada di perpustakaan pada jam istirahat, kau bertemu dengannya. Lagi, ia tengah membaca dalam posisi berdiri di depan rak yang sama. Tanpa berpikir, kau langsung menghampirinya. "Kei-ku…"

Saat kau hendak untuk menyapa, kau mengetahui bahwa Tsukishima sedang memegang buku majalah bulanan voli, dan ia sedang membuka halaman paling terakhir. Ada suratmu di sana. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat nama yang tercantum di sana. Kau panik, wajahmu memerah saat Tsukishima mengetahuinya. "K-Kei-kun! Maaf, surat itu…"

Tsukishima menoleh padamu, atensinya langsung menangkap keadaanmu yang tengah dilanda kepanikan. Ia pun langsung mengerti. Ditutupnya buku tersebut dan diberikan padamu. Setelahnya, ia langsung pergi melaluimu. "Sugawara-san itu orang yang baik menurutku."

"Berjuanglah."

Sapu tangan yang tadinya kau pegang, kini terjatuh menyentuh lantai ubin. Matamu membulat sempurna begitu mendapatkan perkataan itu dari mulutnya. Kakimu gemetaran. Entah kenapa kau sangat tidak menginginkan ucapan itu darinya. Sama sekali tidak ingin. Rasanya kau ingin berbalik dan mengejarnya untuk mengatakan kebenarannya—

Kebenaran apa?

Bukankah kau memang menyukai Sugawara, sang kakak kelasmu? Kalau begitu, berarti Tsukishima tidak salah paham, kan?

Tapi, kenapa hatimu bergerumuh?

* * *

Pulangnya, saat kau hendak mengambil kembali surat yang kau selipkan di majalah, kau mendapati itu tidak ada. Buru-buru kau menghampiri teman sesame anggota perpustakaan yang kebagian jaga sore. "H-hei! Boleh aku melihat daftar murid yang datang ke perpustakaan hari ini?" tanyamu tergesa-gesa hingga membuatnya bingung. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkan hal itu dan langsung saja menyerahkan buku tersebut padamu.

Kau segera memelototi isi buku tersebut. Matamu dengan jeli menelursuri daftar nama pada hari itu, dari atas hingga bawah. Tak ada nama dari anggota klub voli, bahkan dari klub voli cewek pun taka da. Hingga kau membalikkan kertas, hanya ada satu nama yang tertinggal di halaman selanjutnya; Sugawara Koushi.

* * *

Kini, kau berada di depan pintu kelas 3-4, dimana Sugawara telah menunggu. Salahmu menuliskan untuk memintanya menunggu di kelasnya begitu menerima suratmu. Rasanya kau menjadi menyesal karena itu, karena kau tidak memiliki kesiapan matang. Seharusnya kau memintanya untuk datang 1-2 hari kemudian.

Sudah telat untuk menyesal, kau hanya bisa tergugup di depan pintu kelas 3 tersebut. Kau tak bisa mengontrol tubuhmu. Seluruh tubuhmu gemetaran tiada henti, begitu pula dengan jantungmu yang terus berdetak tidak karuan. Sering kali kau menarik-buang napasmu untuk menenangkan diri, tapi percuma.

Ingin kau kabur saja, tapi tidak sopan kalau begitu. Kau akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu. _Greek_

Matamu masih tertutup untuk beberapa saat sebelum kau membukanya dan mendapati satu eksitensi; berambut silver dengan mata yang senada. Wajah baiknya yang tak bisa kau lupakan itu melihatmu. Mata kalian bertemu.

"Ah, siang… apa kau yang membuat surat ini?"

Karena kau tak beranjak dari ambang pintu, Sugawara berinisiatif untuk menghampirimu duluan. Ia bertanya sembari mengeluarkan surat berwarna pastel yang kau tahu. Ingin kau menggeleng cepat dan berbohong, tapi tidak jadi karena tidak berani. Kau hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkah? Sudah kuduga."

 _Sudah kuduga…?_

Dalam hati, kau bertanya-tanya. Tanpa sadar kau pun mengangkat kepala melihatnya.

"Um. Tulisanmu begitu rapi dan indah. Jadi, kupikir kau adalah anak perempuan yang manis… begitulah."

Wajahmu bersemu saat si surai abu mengatakan dirimu manis.

"Meski ada beberapa kanji yang salah tulis, ya…" tertawa garing di akhir. Wajahmu memerah, malu. Kau bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tulisanmu salah. "M-maaf!" kau membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagi pula aku bukan guru bahasa, jadi tenang saja," ucapnya membuatmu kembali mengangkat kepala. "Jadi… namamu [Name], kan? Tertulis di surat ini."

"Eh? A-ah, iya!"

"Souka. Kalau begitu, boleh aku bertanya satu hal? Maaf kalau tidak sopan, tapi sebaiknya kita langsung ke inti saja, ya…

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" ucapnya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Seketika, rasa canggung kembali padamu. Semu merah semakin tebal. Kau menunduk untuk menutupinya. Kau mainkan jari kedua tangan berupaya untuk tenang. "A-aku…"

Sugawara menunggumu dengan sabar.

"A-aku…"

Suaramu bergetar, sulit untukmu mengatakannya. "Aku… selalu beranggapan kalau Sugawara-senpai itu sangat baik hati dan selalu membantuku. Bahkan, meski kau tidak mengetahui namaku waktu itu, kau tetap membantuku mencari kunci rumahku yang hilang. Kau juga selalu mengundangku untuk menonton pertandinganmu. M-menurutku senpai sangat luar biasa! A-aku…"

"Ya?"

"Aku selalu… s-su—"

" _Suaramu terlalu kecil."_

Sesaat, kalimat itu terlintas di kepalamu, membuat ucapanmu terpotong karenanya.

" _Kau… kenapa menangis?"_

" _Ah, baik… tenanglah."_

" _Kenapa wajahmu?"_

" _Tapi, kupikir itu bukan berarti mereka pacaran, kan?"_

" _Berjuanglah."_

Padahal kau sedang berhadapan dengan Sugawara. Padahal kau menyukainya. Padahal kau kagum dengannya. Tapi kenapa… yang ada di pikiranmu semuanya tentang Tsukishima?

 _Tes_

Air mata mulai keluar dari tangis yang ditahan. Sempat membuat laki-laki di depanmu itu terkejut dan kewalahan. "Eh? Um…? [Name]? kau baik-baik saja? Ternyata aku memang bertanya hal yang tidak sopan, ya?"

Kau menggeleng pelan. Menyeka air mata yang tertinggal dengan punggung tanganmu.

"Senpai… aku…" kau angkat kepalamu dengan mantap. Memperlihatkan senyum yang merekah padanya. "Aku memiliki orang yang kusukai. Orang itu memiliki sifat yang hampir sama sekali berbeda denganmu. Tapi, aku menyukainya!"

Sugawara yang sempat mengkhawatirkanmu, kini raut wajahnya berubah. Ia tersenyum lembut padamu. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu, cepatlah untuk menemuinya, [Name]. Kau tak boleh membuang-buang waktumu di sini, bukan?"

Kau mengangguk. "Ya!"

Kau pun mulai melangkahkan kakimu pergi secepat yang kau bisa. Mencari eksitensi sang teman masa kecil. Tak peduli kau berkali-kali tersandung dan hampir jatuh, kau terus berlari menelusuri sekolah.

Hingga pada koridor gedung barat yang jarang kau lewati, kau melihatnya tengah. Ia tengah berjalan santai, hendak menuju gym yang dipakai untuk kegiatanekskul bola voli. Tanpa memperlampat kecepatanmu, kau mendekatinya dengan menyerukan namanya, "Kei-kun!"

Tsukishima berhenti. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati kau yang berlari menujunya. Sekiranya sudah cukup dekat dengannya, kau melompat ke arahnya, memberikan dorongan kecil pada tubuh jangkungnya hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kau mendekatkan wajahmu padanya yang makin lama semakin menurun.

 _CUP_

Kedua bibr bertaut, antara kau dan dia. Manik milik Tsukishima melebar, ia tak menyangka bahwa akan mendapatkan ciuman darimu. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama hingga bokong milik sang adam berbenturan dengan tanah. Sedangkan kau, terduduk di atas tubuhnya.

Tsukishima menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Apa yang kau—"

 _Tes tes tes_

Tanpa sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, air mata yang jatuh beruntun ke atas kacamata lebih dulu keluar.

"Suka!" satu kata meluncur dari bibir mungilmu. "Aku suka Kei-kun! Dan ini… bukan latihan!"

Tsukishima kembali terkejut.

"Suka…! Suka….! Aku suka padamu…! Suka sekali! Aku menyukaimu! Aku suka pada Kei-kun! Aku suka!"

Ungkapmu secara beruntun bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata. "Aku suka padamu! Aku menyukaimu, Kei-kun! Jangan mendukungku dengan orang lain. Yang aku sukai hanya kamu saja, Kei-kun! Aku suka padamu!"

Ia hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum tawa pun lepas. "Ahaahaa… kau datang padaku karena patah hati. Mencegahku membaca surat yang kau tulis untuk orang yang kau sukai yang ternyata adalah Sugawara-san. Lalu sekarang…? Kau malah berlari ke arahku dan bilang suka padaku? Kau bisa membuatku gila, [Name]. Dasar…"

"E-eh…?" kau bertanya-tanya, bingung.

Setelah ia selesai dengan tawanya, ia kembali melihatmu. Menyeka air mata yang masih tersisa di sudut matamu. "Tapi, terima kasih ya," ucapnya lalu merangkulmu dengan satu tangan. Dipelukannya yang hangat itu, air matamu semakin menjadi. Kau melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya, dan mulai menangis. Kau tak pernah menyangka, bahwa kau akan jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecilmu itu.

* * *

Di keesokan harinya, secara tak sengaja kau berpapasan dengan Tsukishima di tengah jalan menuju sekolah. Setelah saling bertukar sapa, kalian pun jalan beriringan.

Suasana canggung menghampirimu. Hey, bukankah itu normal? Berjalan berdampingan dengan orang yang kau sukai –ditambah, kau pernah menciumnya. Bersikap biasa saja seolah tak ada yang terjadi itu justru tidak normal, kan. –pengecualian untuk Tsukishima sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berpapasan dengan Tsukishima-kun," ujarmu mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan berbasa-basi.

Namun, lawan bicara tidak menanggapimu dan mengalihkannya. "Kau… masih memanggilku dengan marga," ucapnya.

Entah kenapa kau merasakan tekanan darinya, tapi kau berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "S-soalnya Tsukishima-kun sendiri memanggilku dengan nama masa dengan suffix '-san', kan?"

"Itu… namanya juga senioritas…" Tsukishima buang muka.

Kau tak punya pilihan selain memakluminya saja. Karena kau ahu kalau membesar-besarkannya, justru kau yang akan kena batunya.

"Aku… bukannya tidak mau memanggilmu dengan nama depan seperti biasa…tapi…" kau memainkan jarimu. "saling memanggil dengan nama depan kebanyakan dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih… dan kita tidak…"

"Eh?"

Kau menghentikan langkahmu. Begitu pula Tsukishima. "Tsukishima-kun hanya bilang 'terima kasih'… itu bukan jawaban, kan? Kau hanya menerima pernyataanku saja…"

"Jadi gitu, ya cara kerjanya?"

"D-dan, maaf kalau aku terlalu berharap. Tapi, jika… suatu saat nanti kau juga menyukaiku… dan jika kita jadian nanti… aku ingin melakukan banyak hal…

"Seperti pegangan tangan, kencan… a-atau mungkin juga…. C-c-ciuman…" memikirkannya saja membuat rona merah di wajahmu bertambah pekat. "M-maaf sudah menciummu kemarin. Aku merasa kalau Tsukishima-kun tidak akan percaya kalau tidak melakukannya. T-tapi aku harus mengakui setengahnya memang kemauanku, sih… m-maaf…"

Tsukishima yang berdiri di sampingmu, kini mengubah posisinya. Ia berjalan dan menghadapmu dari depan. "Kalau begitu menurutmu, apa kau bisa mengerti bila aku melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Eh? Ap-"

Belum kau bertanya maksudnya, dagumu telah terangkat oleh tangan kiri sang adam. _CUP_ sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat pada bibirmu.

Sedikit berbeda dengan yang kau lakukan tempo hari, kini kau mendapatkan ciuman yang panas namun manis darinya. Lidah miliknya menyusup melewati celah di antara bibirmu, melumat lidahmu dalam hitungan detik hingga keduanya terpisah sesaat setelahnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama depan," ucapnya menyeka mulutnya dengan tangan. Kemudian, beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkanmu yang masih mematung di tempat.

" _Yah… aku tak keberatan bila kau berpikir seperti itu."_

Kau mengangkat kedua telapak tangan hingga menyentuh permukan bibirmu. Mengingat-ingat sensasi ciuman yang baru saja kau dapatkan beberapa saat lalu, wajahmu langsung berubah menjadi semerah tomat dalam seketika.

Di saat itu, kau pun teringat dengan buku yang pernah kau mintai tolong Tsukishima untuk diambilkan.

 **.**

Mistletoe

Dalam bahasa bunga, "Cium aku"

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N**

Cuma iseng bikin ginian

Sumpah, Cuma iseng

Eh, tapi kalau Kiseka bikin Suga x reader kira-kira pada mau gak ya?

/katanyacumaiseng

* * *

#OMAKE

Setelah pulang sekolah, kegiatan klub selalu menanti para siswa. Begitu pula dengan si jangkung rambut pirang, Tsukishima Kei. Ia baru saja berganti baju bersama Yamaguchi di ruang ganti dan sedang berjalan menuju gym sekolah. Begitu membuka pintu, Hinata yang lewat langsung menyapa Yamaguchi dan mereka pergi berdua mengambil pel. Sedangkan Tsukishima yang berada di ambang pintu merasakan tiga atensi misterius yang terfokus padanya.

Pertama, Ennoshita Chikara dari kelas dua datang dengan wajah cerah. "Tsukishima, selamat, ya." Setelah berkata demikian, ia langsung pergi. Tsukishima yang masih di tempat merasa aneh.

Lalu, datanglah Nishinoya yang juga dari kelas dua. Ia melompat kecil ke arahnya dan meninju pelan perutnya. "Hey, kelas 1 berkacamata dengan tatapan sinis si tukang mikir! Jangan lupa traktiran lho ya!"

Dari pada pesan intinya, Tsukishima lebih fokus pada nama panggilannya yang terbilang panjang dan menyinggung diri.

Kemudian, dari samping, Sugawara pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Oh, Tsukishima. Selamat, ya. Kemarin itu hebat sekali, lho!" tepukan di bahu dan jempol darinya.

Tsukishima hanya melihat bingung, meski tatapannya justru lebih terlihat malah ketimbang heran. Ia pun mencoba mengkalkulasi ketiga ucapan tadi. Setelah sebuah kesimpulan dicapainya, ia langsung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Jangan-jangan… kalian lihat?" tanyanya waspada.

Keduanya langsung saling melihat satu sama lain. "Suga-san juga lihat?" seakan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Tsukishima, Nishinoya justru bertanya pada Sugawara.

"Nishinoya juga?"

"Aku lihat bersama Chikara tadi pagi."

"Eh? Tadi pagi?"

"Iya. Memangnya Suga-san lihatnya kapan?"

"Kemari saat mau pergi latihan."

"Ada apa? kalian lihat apa?" Tanya Hinata dan Yamaguchi yang baru kembali dari gudang penyimpanan. Nishinoya dan Sugawara yang mendengar pertanyaan dari adik kelasnya tersebut, langsung merespon. "Oh… itu…"

Tsukishima langsung balik badan, hendak pergi. Namun, pundaknya langsung ditahan.

"Sebenarnya Tsukishima sudah punya pacar, lho!" jawab keduanya lantang hingga satu ruangan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

"BOHONG!"

Ah… andai kedua tangan itu tidak mengganggu, Tsukishima akan langsung kabur pulang saja.


End file.
